


Come fanno in Televisione

by sunnybriefs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunkenness, If it seems to you that there might be some parallels between Dr Sexy and Cas, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, you are absolutely right
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta, dopo quello che gli è capitato a causa di Balthazar e Gabriel, Dean si domanda come sarebbe stato fare l’attore. [...] quindi Dean si domanda quale sarebbe il suo ruolo nello show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come fanno in Televisione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt **250 - Una storia mai raccontata** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

Qualche volta, dopo quello che gli è capitato a causa di Balthazar e Gabriel, Dean si domanda come sarebbe stato fare l’attore. Nessuna delle due esperienze gli è piaciuta, ma quando Sam è fuori dai piedi e lui non ha voglia di alzarsi dal letto per guardarsi un porno al computer, accende la tv e chissà come finisce per ritrovarsi a guardare un episodio di _Dottor Sexy_ e anche se la maggior parte delle volte è difficile capire cosa stia succedendo, dato che non può concedersi il lusso di seguire la serie come si deve, sa che quando il suo medico preferito compare sulla scena la trama se ne va dritta nello stanzino delle scope al secondo piano.  
Perché quell’uomo ci sa fare! Ci sa fare con le donne, ci sa fare come leader, ci sa fare come medico e come può Dean non esserne – attratto – affascinato? _No homo_ , ovviamente, ma non può negare che quando si sente il rumore dei suoi stivali – e stivali da cowboy, per di più, come se il tizio avesse bisogno di essere più perfetto – Dean perde un battito, apre la bocca, si sente un nodo in gola e in generale resta in trepidante attesa fino a che il dottore non appare e non fa _qualunque cosa_.  
Perché, davvero, chi se ne frega se tradisce la fidanzata storica o estrae un tumore a mani nude perché non c’è tempo da perdere, perché quel tizio è e rimarrà sempre e comunque un figo. No homo, ovviamente.  
E quindi Dean si domanda quale sarebbe il suo ruolo nello show. Un rivale dai tempi del College? Il migliore amico? L’invitato speciale a qualche _menage a trois_ con una qualsiasi delle dottoresse/infermiere sexy? Di solito è a questo che pensa, ma quando gli capita di aver bevuto quel bicchiere di troppo e di aver un po’ esagerato con le pastiglie per il mal di stomaco o di testa, Dean immagina di essere quel personaggio buttato dentro solo per il _politically correct_ , il dottore prodigio che nasconde però un segretuccio, quello macho che flirta e scopa con chiunque abbia un paio di tette, ma che guarda da lontano l’uomo che ammira, quello che per primo gli ha detto che lui valeva qualcosa, che l’ha aiutato a portare per un po’ il peso del mondo che prima gravava sulle sue spalle.  
E quell’uomo lo ricambierebbe, perché amore è amore e chi se ne frega da dove viene.  
Quindi Dottor Sexy, nella puntata decisiva, confesserebbe di ricambiare i sentimenti di quel personaggio che Dean si ritrova a interpretare, e lo farebbe bloccandolo in ascensore, senza perdersi in chiacchiere o domande o spiegazioni o scuse, baciandolo e spingendolo contro una delle pareti: gli toccherebbe l’uccello e gli farebbe sentire il proprio, grosso e duro e pronto per prenderlo.  
E lo farebbe con forza – perché per qualche strana ragione Dottor Sexy è molto più forte di lui – e anche se sarebbe solo finzione televisiva Dean la vive come se fosse reale e si eccita e si tocca e si apre e «Dottore! Dottore! Dottore!» geme, e quando viene è stanco e vuoto e dolorante e Dean si dice che fare l’attore non è il mestiere adatto a lui.


End file.
